Typically, in electrical plug-in connectors, a plug element and a socket element are mated. The contact elements of the plug element and of the socket element come into electrical contact with one another. Electrical current is carried via the contact surfaces produced in this way. Known plug-in connectors call for slotted contacts in which a slot forms two contact surfaces between pin and socket. The embodiment is also known with two slots by which four contact surfaces are formed. The use of laminated contacts yields a larger number of contact surfaces. For example, punched segments are mounted in a contact carrier. The large number of contact surfaces yields high contact stability.
DE 10 2007 042 194 A1 discloses a plug-in connector element with a contact element that has at least one line contact by which the contact element can be electrically connected to an assigned connecting element when mated. The contact properties and current-carrying properties which can be achieved therewith are already very good.